


带我走

by Vilanco



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco
Summary: 主sc的原作流程向all云文，更新龟速，尽可能不坑，预警先打好了，cptag随更新补预警：双性，未成年，抹布，强奸，奸尸
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“你很可爱。”  
如果是同龄人对克劳德说这句话，定然会被他一拳揍个鼻青脸肿。而此时的克劳德面红耳赤地支吾不出话来，只因在他眼前的是他向往已久的英雄，他日思夜想的崇拜对象。从萨菲罗斯口中说出来让他抗拒的字眼，突然变得不那么令人抵触——对于一个十岁的男生而言，被评价为可爱是件丢脸的事，起码克劳德是这么认为的。  
其中也包含一个难以启齿的缘由，可这会也不是解释的时候。克劳德并不打算对萨菲罗斯的冒犯表示敌意，却也实在接不过话头，只是站在原地双手放在身前紧紧地攥着。  
尼布尔海姆的夜很静，作为一个远离城市的村庄，若不是魔晄炉的存在根本用不着神罗士兵大动干戈。萨菲罗斯对此次例行检查并不在意，不过是从五台的前线下来后顺路帮窝在米德加实验室里的科学家们收集数据罢了。他可以无视这个本不需要他完成的任务，但一想到赶着回去和宝条两看生厌，在一个与世隔绝的小村子里多待几天又何妨。  
他现在所处的水塔是这片地区最高的建筑，即便和神罗大厦相比不值一提，却能和头上的星星挨得更近。萨菲罗斯本想随意走动散心，没想到有个小孩要比他更早来一步。出于教养和他所理解的社交，他决定对眼前这个扎着小辫子的女生打声招呼。  
没有得到意料之中的反馈，萨菲罗斯开始反思是不是自己过于冒失，这个年龄的孩子大抵是被家长反复叮嘱过不要和陌生人讲话，尤其作为外来者，不被搭理似乎理所应当。  
“请问，你，是大英雄萨菲罗斯吗？”克劳德觉得自己的舌头扭成一团，他的提问难道不是废话吗？眼前的真人和水塔底下贴的征兵海报一模一样，不存在任何图片仅供参考的虚假宣传。  
萨菲罗斯从对方支吾的话语里读出了些微崇拜的意味，更何况那努力扬起头望向自己的瞳仁里更是闪烁着向往的光。但他第一反应是纠正自己的错误认知，面前是个如假包换的男生，那么他最开始的搭讪就存在问题。  
“是。你是个男生？”萨菲罗斯眯着眼睛，观察对方红扑扑的脸蛋变得铁青的全过程，就算是对误解而气急败坏，克劳德的反应也实在是过于强烈。  
当然啦，克劳德心里暗想，只有女孩子才会被评价为可爱。为什么连全能的大英雄都会把自己当成女生，那他和村里其他什么都不懂的小屁孩又有什么不一样。  
身高才勉强到自己腰部的小男孩气冲冲地朝萨菲罗斯捶了一拳，软绵无力的拳头对他而言不痛不痒，萨菲罗斯甚至饶有兴致地等待还有什么招式能使。  
可对出拳的人来说相较于见到偶像，揍了偶像更显得这场偶遇离奇惊异，克劳德发觉自己的攻击毫无意义，瞪着萨菲罗斯大吼道：“你才不是萨菲罗斯，你是大坏蛋！”说完就头也不回地跑下水塔，徒留萨菲罗斯挨着铁栏杆目送自己跑回家去。  
没有意义的小插曲，这是萨菲罗斯对今夜的总结，毕竟对于他可谓腥风血雨的人生而言，不值一提。  
但他第二晚又遇到那个别扭的小男孩。  
对方依然比自己来得早，萨菲罗斯怀疑他的性格压根交不上朋友，以至于没事只能爬上水塔发呆。很久以后他才意识到，自己又何尝不是那个不合群的克劳德，才会和他登上同一座水塔。  
“你确实很可爱。”萨菲罗斯也不知道自己为什么又强调了一遍，可能是昨天看小孩闹腾觉得特别有意思，勾起他一点使坏的想法。理所当然，克劳德也再次重申道：“我，是，男，的。”  
“可爱和性别有关系吗？”萨菲罗斯似笑非笑道，他不知道为什么克劳德尤其强调自己的性别问题，“还有，如果你想证明自己是男的，可以直接脱下裤子。”  
克劳德的脸上一阵红一阵绿，眼看着又要恼羞成怒地把萨菲罗斯当沙包，不知出于什么原因，硬是噘着嘴忍了下来。他顿了顿，强行转移话题道：“你来这里干什么？”  
“看星星。”萨菲罗斯没有看克劳德，但他也换了个方式去激怒对方，尝试独占水塔的宁静，“你呢？一看就是没有朋友才孤零零闷在这里。”  
克劳德低声嘟囔几句，走了。萨菲罗斯刚开始没有听清，琢磨半会才知道他说的是你懂个屁。  
第三天的相遇不是发生在水塔，萨菲罗斯才从神罗公馆出来打算往尼布尔山深入，就在路途上遇到一群小孩在打闹。过于聒噪让萨菲罗斯皱着眉头瞥了一眼，才注意到人堆里那顶着陆行鸟一样突兀发型的男孩被推倒在地，正和他所料一般的人缘极差。  
萨菲罗斯没有走上前，只是站在一旁听他们的对话。  
“克劳德就是个女孩子！”其中一个男孩嚷嚷道。克劳德，萨菲罗斯默念了一遍，应该就是水塔上碰见的小孩的名字。  
克劳德坐在地上一副灰头土脸的模样，大概是撕扯中打了好几个滚，仍然精气神十足地骂了一句脏话。但他双手提着裤子的动作又实在过于滑稽，以至于这句狠话体现不出半点杀伤力。萨菲罗斯了然，这群人是把他昨晚提出的方案落到实处。  
又一个男生起哄着说：“不敢给我们看就是心里有鬼，像我就不怕！”一边说还真的一边扯下自己裤子，甩了甩胯下那点肉。就连萨菲罗斯都觉得看不下去了，又听到有人补充了一句：“我妈妈说克劳德是不男不女，咦呃，真恶心。”  
此时克劳德的表情连萨菲罗斯都觉得有些陌生，厌恶憎恨的情绪交织在一起比以往任何时候都更强烈。即使克劳德的拳头在同龄人里并不算太弱，但始终顶不住几个人分工按住他不扒下裤子誓不罢休的阵势。  
“松手。”萨菲罗斯选择多管闲事，他走出来后原本的嘈杂声突然完全轻易，连周遭都似乎冷了两度。  
无形的压迫感让这群小孩不得不停下手上的动作。有几个人似乎想反驳什么，在看清楚来者的面容后又噤声不语，心里嘀咕着神罗的大英雄怎么会出现在这里，还要给一个怪胎鸣不平。他们识相地往身后退了两步，将克劳德让出一个更空阔的空间，也留出萨菲罗斯走近的位置。  
萨菲罗斯居高临下地看了眼匍匐在自己脚边的克劳德，眼睛红了一圈倒愣是没滴下眼泪，一脸不可思议又排斥的复杂表情朝向萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯没有向他伸出手，克劳德也没有向他求助的打算，一手撑地一手拽着裤子颇为狼狈地起身，头也不回地往村子走去。  
很倔。这是萨菲罗斯对克劳德的想法，对方似乎并不想让他知道自己要往哪走，才离开山脚没多久就跑着试图离开萨菲罗斯的视线范围。但即便他不跟着克劳德，也不难猜出这个才被同龄人欺负的小孩能到什么地方，正如过去两天他恶劣地将人从水塔上撵走的情况一样。  
克劳德的母亲并不在家，萨菲罗斯推测她应该是被神罗的军队聘作后厨帮工或是洗衣妇，那会是笔不可多见且颇为可观的收入。借此，萨菲罗斯便也毫无阻碍地走进克劳德的家中，一个不大也不富裕，却很温馨的小屋。  
“走开。”克劳德缩在被窝里，听到脚步声就不由分说地先吼了出来。但他的声音被棉被阻隔过后减弱太多，更像是软绵无力的撒娇。  
萨菲罗斯自认为自己并不会哄小孩，毕竟他未曾有过这样的经历，没有兄弟姐妹，父母缺位，准确地说压根没有家庭。他第一次能接触到同龄人的概念已经是十六岁，和安吉尔与杰内西斯的见面，尽管冠在他们头上更准确的概念是：试验品。  
一种连他内心也说不清道不明的感觉让他一手掀开了克劳德的被子，去咀嚼一个十岁小孩的无助与痛苦。对方很茫然，需要一点指引，那萨菲罗斯可以成为这个引路人吗？  
他觉得他可以。


	2. Chapter 2

萨菲罗斯上半身伏在克劳德之上，长发如瀑倾泻成一张密不透风的网，气氛骤然变得暧昧而怪异。他只是等待克劳德在咽呜中将眼泪流尽，因疲惫而放弃将自己蜷缩成一团的戒备状态，然后不自然地别过脸去用发红的眼圈对上自己的眼睛。  
克劳德不知道眼前这个远在自己之上的神罗英雄到底想干些什么，一如往日的欺辱于他而言早该习惯才对，但今日的泪似乎在这近在咫尺的怀抱中仿佛怎么都没有干涸的一天。他不敢和母亲倾诉他的难过与不安，却在一个陌生人面前得到宣泄，尽管他还未得到真正的开解。  
“你不觉得我奇怪吗？”克劳德把脸埋在手臂里闷声说话，他不敢直视萨菲罗斯的眼睛，对方碧绿的眼眸像是一个深不见底的漩涡，尤其在他不怎么眨眼的情况下变得尤其诡谲。问出这句话的时候，克劳德立马就后悔了，这很有可能令他最后一点在他人身上攫取温暖的机会都随真相破灭。  
萨菲罗斯坐起身，不再用那种令人倍感压抑的方式逼使克劳德作出回应，淡淡地答道：“我只觉得你可爱。”  
很好，又是这个挑动小男孩神经的字眼。克劳德闷闷不乐地翻了个身，别过脸去，一副不想再搭理萨菲罗斯的模样，也许这才是能让他们今晚在水塔上再次相遇的好方法，重新回到互不相熟的状态。  
但萨菲罗斯的想法不仅如此，他有些粗暴地用右手摁住克劳德的左肩，以便于使对方仰躺在床上不得不正视他的眼睛。原本难能可贵的一点温馨瞬间被恐惧占据，克劳德瞪大了眼睛凝视着对方的竖瞳，肩膀上的疼痛因害怕变得麻木。他不知道萨菲罗斯要对他做些什么，但他明白自己和案上的鱼肉并无差别，他的喉咙发紧挤不出半个音节。  
“你不明白这个词的含义。”萨菲罗斯的声音突然变得轻柔，右手的力度也缓缓卸去，用左手摩挲着克劳德的脸庞。皮革的味道萦绕在克劳德的鼻尖，他不会知道这将成为他未来人生二十余载中难以忘却且有如上瘾般痴迷的味道。  
萨菲罗斯换了个姿势斜靠在床头，像拎小鸡一般将克劳德抱在怀中。他猜出对方并不想和自己正面对视，或者说没有人能够和他僵持于那样的状态，在战场上杀敌无需三秒，在平日生活中更没有热衷于和自己打照面的人。  
皮革的味道愈加浓郁，克劳德软绵绵地挨着萨菲罗斯的胸膛，对方垂下的头发让他手臂发痒。兴许是神罗打造的救世主光环过于耀眼，让他忽略掉直觉警示的不安，使一个心智未成熟的小孩无条件地信赖一个人是如此容易。  
这勾起萨菲罗斯一点恶趣味的心态，他恪尽职守人类社会赋予他的道德枷锁，但他并非未曾想过逾越这道束缚的滋味。他低头舔咬克劳德的耳廓，而大哭过后的孩子总容易犯困，只是迷迷糊糊地闷哼回应了几句，身体还在往萨菲罗斯的怀里钻。  
克劳德有他自己异样的想法，从小他就只享有母亲的温柔，那是一种馥郁香甜的苹果香气，让他拥有一种充盈饱满的错觉。但萨菲罗斯不一样，这是一个他未曾享受过的怀抱，没有甜香，也并不甘美。他无法向萨菲罗斯索取什么，对方也没有给予的欲望，更像是在他贫瘠而没有余裕的身体上掠夺，一种不同于母亲，兴许也不会像是他未曾见面的父亲的感觉。  
他觉得饿。  
尽管并不强烈，当时的克劳德也不能理解这种感觉的缘由，他就先被萨菲罗斯以更激进的姿态快进到下一个步骤，随后的一切都像一个甜腻到分不清现实和虚幻的梦境。长大后的他对很多是都觉索然无味，是他已忘记自己幼时曾品尝禁果的甘美。  
被崇拜的人亲吻究竟有多浪漫，萨菲罗斯抬眼看到对面墙上裱起的自己的征兵海报，深知这个问题只能由被吻得晕头转向的克劳德来回答。小孩子的嘴巴有一股甜丝丝的糖味，萨菲罗斯并不抗拒，还意犹未尽地吮吸柔软的唇瓣。  
长时间向一旁拧着脖子让克劳德很是辛苦，且他不能理解为什么会得到如此特殊又充满爱意的表达。母亲也喜欢将他抱在腿上亲，慈爱地亲吻他的脸颊，远不是萨菲罗斯颇有侵略性的深吻。他抓住休憩的片刻低声喘气，带有婴儿肥的脸蛋迅速涨红，嘴唇被咬得略显红肿，不解地问：“为，为什么？”  
没有为什么。萨菲罗斯没有回答，只是用右手将克劳德的腰往自己身上搂得更紧一些，重重地往他脸上呼了口气。左手轻轻地用手指点了点男孩的嘴唇，然后沿着下巴、颈部、锁骨一路向下，另一只手稍微施力按住因似有似无的痒意而扭动克劳德。  
“不要，不。”克劳德觉察到萨菲罗斯的打算，双臂被对方一手扣住而只能无力地握紧拳头，从抗拒渐渐变成哀求，“萨菲罗斯，求你，不要碰。”  
小孩太容易哭就是种麻烦。萨菲罗斯压下内心的烦躁，用舌头舔去克劳德脸上挂着的滚烫泪珠，左手依旧如预想般向下，宽大的手掌覆过裤子下软趴趴的阴茎，手指曲起便轻而易举地摸到本该是睾丸和会阴的一小片皮肤是微微凹陷的一个穴口。  
他并不意外，甚至有些可怜克劳德过于执着自己与人相异的性征。无论是男人、女人、还是变性人、双性人，用可爱作形容和性别没有任何相勾连的地方。萨菲罗斯没有停于浅尝辄止的触碰，稍加力度地搂紧克劳德，手指隔着裤子抚慰幼嫩的阴阜并尝试着用布料刺激外阴，反问克劳德：“为什么？”  
为什么。克劳德回答不出来，在异样的触觉随神经传达至大脑时就忍不住自我放空，痒意逼使他蹬动双腿把床单踢得皱巴巴，在萨菲罗斯不断深入时夹紧大腿，咬牙切齿道：“这样很奇怪。”  
这不是一个可以让萨菲罗斯满意的答案，所以他直接扯下克劳德的裤子，连带内裤一起褪到了脚踝处，纤细的双腿裸露在眼前，包括因爱抚而微勃的阴茎和被棉布磨得有些发红的阴阜。他没有脱下手套，再次将手指送入那个隐秘的入口，这回萨菲罗斯能够亲眼看着隆起的小丘如何将指节一点点没入，不断泌出的汁液沾湿他的手套在光照下泛着水光。即使无法直接感觉温度，他也能推测未完全变得丰美的蚌肉下是个温暖湿润的秘境。  
克劳德不断吞咽着唾沫，直觉告诉他应该阻止萨菲罗斯的行为，但他却在庆幸力量的悬殊让他得以毫不愧疚地观赏自己被侵入的行为。他的身体帮他记住了此刻房间的气味和在体内被翻搅的温度，一丝凉意似乎永远无法被体液浸润得温热。仅仅容纳两根手指就让他穴口发胀，克劳德嗫嚅着嘴唇，不知道该让萨菲罗斯放手，还是继续默许不道德的行为。  
还是太紧了，萨菲罗斯心想，他尝试压下拇指去捻动阴蒂，两指撑开的胀痛感让克劳德再一次低声啜泣起来。他知道对方已经尽可能地控制自己的泪水，便松开右手的束缚，转而捂住克劳德的眼睛，将他的泪滴一并掩埋，安慰道：“好孩子。”  
失去视觉的克劳德变得更加敏感，他无助地攥紧萨菲罗斯垂下的银发发梢，双腿因花蕊被揉动得发胀喷水而扭捏着绞紧对方的手，即使咬住下唇都无法控制从鼻息溢出的呻吟。细嫩的腿因不断叠加的快感而抽动，小腿连带脚弓紧绷到极限，克劳德抽噎着大哭起来，腿部痉挛的疼痛和高潮带来的快乐让他无所适从。他浑身上下都是湿的，像是浸过水一样，每一寸皮肤都带有黏腻的感觉。  
萨菲罗斯将怀里的克劳德以一个趴伏的姿势重新放回床上，腿部未被缓解的僵硬令克劳德痛得直不起身，双膝和颤抖的大腿勉强撑起屁股，双臂乏力地垂在身体两侧。他看不到萨菲罗斯在做什么，只是听到皮衣摩擦时的窸窸窣窣和皮带抽动的声音，随后发痛的小腿就被一只大手紧握在一起，绷紧的经络被按得想要扭作一团。  
克劳德发出吃痛的声音，而萨菲罗斯似是对这个姿势颇有困惑，又将他翻过身来，改而用双手捏住他的大腿，将粗长的性器挤入他的腿缝中。  
萨菲罗斯的阴茎很大，这是克劳德最直接的想法。他的双膝被压到几乎贴向前胸，两条小腿被逼分开，他只要压着下巴往大腿看去就能看到自己的大腿都无法拢尽的暗红色龟头。勃起的性器上的青筋紧贴嫩肉的触觉让克劳德头皮发炸，相较于自己一直得不到释放而顶着肚皮的阴茎实在是相形见绌。  
萨菲罗斯自然没有任何羞愧的感觉，他甚至借着克劳德的腿肉蹭动的同时有意无意地让铃口顶过被玩肿的外阴，又将茎身和克劳德的性器相贴，整根没入时任由囊袋拍打在嫩肉上发出令克劳德愈加害臊的声音。对方被玩弄的模样很可爱，萨菲罗斯不由得盯着克劳德那张欲哭无泪的脸想，禁不住勾起嘴角。  
对方的持久让克劳德筋疲力尽，他似乎看到萨菲罗斯似有似无的笑意，但他更多感觉到的是天罗地网般将他罩住的银色长发，有如蛛丝一般将身为猎物的他紧紧缠绕。腿部皮肤被磨破的疼痛，射精的快感，过呼吸到喘不过气的窒息感，以及久久消散不去的热都离他远去。眼皮渐渐变得沉重，成为他抽离这场过于快乐的幻境的契机。  
克劳德发烧了。  
等到克劳迪娅回到家时，早已没有萨菲罗斯的踪迹，而屋内一切如常。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

那场绮梦没有留下任何得以旁证的东西，以至于年岁渐长后的克劳德都分不清那是不是因为发烧而产生的臆想。他几乎说服自己一切不过是以萨菲罗斯作为性启蒙对象的后遗症，即便他已经难以挣脱在自慰时脱离对银色长发的幻想，还有对梦中尤为真实的皮革味道的向往。此外时间流逝并没有缓和克劳德和同龄人的紧张关系，他只是变得不再在乎这些人的看法。与蒂法的约定让他坚信自己是要成为特种兵的人，能与萨菲罗斯比肩的存在。  
神罗士兵再次来到尼布尔海姆时，情况变得颇为不同。克劳德并非不知道神罗公馆的存在，而是他头一回被母亲领着进去，直觉不断提醒他有事将要发生。可事情并不如克劳迪娅所愿，至少克劳德是这么推测的，他才和母亲走进公馆就被神罗士兵单独支开，不得不无聊地在一楼会客厅忍受毫不掩饰的监视。  
此行对他而言并非一无所获，克劳德等待着被领上二楼的母亲，却看到一个未曾预想过的角色从楼梯下来。他的心快跳到嗓子眼，眼睛却是一眨不眨地盯紧了这个一头银白色长发的男人。  
萨菲罗斯望过来时，克劳德几乎立马做贼心虚地别开脸，又悄悄地往对方那瞟。对方会认得自己吗，克劳德暗想，四年来自己也算是长高了不少，就算脸上的婴儿肥未完全消退，也说得上和以前大有不同了。在对方走过来前，他设想了无数种可能，无论是认出他是曾经在水塔上见过面的小孩，亦或是完全记不得他的存在，冷淡地看自己磕磕绊绊地表达崇拜，都让克劳德暗暗期待。  
而萨菲罗斯在看到克劳德的存在后顿住脚步，从二楼到走出公馆的路上，他和克劳德的交流不过是两目对上的那一刻，微微地点了点头。  
克劳德不知道自己是怎么失魂落魄地被母亲领回家的。那一刻对方可能是认出了自己，没有他所期待的重遇之喜或是他曾认为的最坏打算压根对他视而不见。萨菲罗斯只是很偶然地路过了他的童年，而现在也偶然地与他擦肩而过罢了，那他又在希冀着什么？  
回家后的克劳迪娅沉默不语，并未解释今天前往神罗公馆的缘由，只是无言地熬过了晚餐时间。而克劳德也没有询问的打算，他的心思早就被其他事情所占据。他埋头钻入自己房间的被窝中，回想所发生的一切，惊觉连他记忆中的萨菲罗斯都已经十分模糊，甚至抵不过今天匆匆对望的那一眼，但不容置疑这四年里对方的相貌似乎没有一点变化。  
克劳德翻出枕头下压着的一副皮手套，这是他前年祈求母亲送他的生日礼物。即使和他梦里记住的气味略有差异，那大抵是他经历足够多的事情后才能辨认出那不仅是久经使用的陈旧气息，还有被鲜血浸润过的味道。  
他用被子蒙头，面朝下地用脸贴着手套，好让皮革的气味闻得更加真切。克劳德弓起背蜷缩身体，深深地吸了口气，隔着裤子用手慢慢轻轻抚摸自己下身。他的手绕过了疲软的阴茎，径直触到本不该出现在他身上的异性体征，指尖隔着布料轻轻摩挲肉缝，克劳德不禁闭上眼睛陷入回忆之中。  
棉被营造的温暖令他仿佛置身在宽厚的怀抱，克劳德始终不敢更深入地将手指往里戳去，即便他曾抱着好奇的心态偷偷地拿了面小镜子去研究这副自己所不了解的身体，鲜红的嫩穴在眼前翕动的模样让他心底产生一种妖冶且异样的感觉。  
单凭非插入行为进入高潮对现在的克劳德而言还不足以做到，他向另一只手吐了口唾沫，好去润湿掌心以便撸动阴茎。他无论如何都无法复制被一双大手爱抚的感觉，克劳德一边自慰一边叹气，他不知道那到底是自己想象还是真实发生的情景，只能猜测那是场美得不像样的梦。  
梦里的他像萨菲罗斯的情人一样被爱抚，符合全盖亚少女心目中的完美偶像把他抱在怀里，自己犹如对方口中含化了的太妃糖，皮肤相贴的体温热得要将他融化。  
萨菲罗斯……克劳德夹紧双腿，接触被角和手指刺激外阴，脑子里昏昏沉沉所想的全是蛛丝般的银发，似有似无地划过皮肤所带来痒意。他到底借那个高大男人熬过多少夜春梦，克劳德怀疑自己数不过来，这无法与人分享的羞愧和眷恋让他难以自行消解，他应该去找谁宣泄这份情愫？  
克劳德在被褥中捂出一身热汗，喘气时的心跳声在黑夜中无限放大，心脏似乎下一秒就要从喉咙中跳出来。他觉得自己现在该去找萨菲罗斯，一个很不成熟的想法，他该兴师动众地去和恶魔对峙，去给自己讨个说法。快感没有让他的头脑混沌，更是不断地加强克劳德思考的速度，像是吸食兴奋剂一般，冷静，却想法荒唐。  
没有任何迟疑地，克劳德掀开被子从床上爬起来，没有开灯也没有发出任何声响，几乎是幽灵般地离开房间，走出家门。他甚至没有换掉身上鹅黄色的陆行鸟睡衣，在偏凉的晚风中冻得他浑身一个激灵，张扬的发型也被吹塌了几分。  
显然尼布尔海姆这种小村庄并不像米德加一般夜生活丰富，克劳德在无人的小径行走至公馆，出人意料的是原本驻扎的神罗士兵竟都撤退一空，仿佛今天从未有人光临于此。克劳德看着似是空无一人的大宅，被夜与月光蛊惑的心智似是终于恢复，不怀希望地犹豫着凑上常年被锁链缠紧的大门，竟出乎他意料地没有任何阻碍。  
克劳德顺利地走进院落，甚至推开那扇厚重的木门走到今天停留的前厅，不似白天的恢弘大气，夜里空荡得有些寂寥。他想起今天萨菲罗斯所走的那侧楼梯，鬼迷心窍地借着月光走上二楼。不请自来的侵入行为不符合母亲对他的教导，克劳德屏住呼吸扫视走廊上一扇扇紧闭的房门，一时不知该就此离开还是硬着头皮尝试打开。  
他将手放在离自己最近的房门的门把手上，小心翼翼地拧开，心里不断地揣测开门后的可能性以及解释自己冒失行为的说辞。但并不如他所愿，克劳德没有把门打开，这扇门是被上锁了。顿然紧张的心情全数被遗憾和失落所替代，克劳德松了口气，又移步到下一扇门，依旧没能打开。  
在他并不抱希望地去拧最后一扇房门的把手时，门开了。


End file.
